


Sheepskin

by Qu-ko (Quthemighty)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quthemighty/pseuds/Qu-ko
Summary: Rio gets caught trying on IV's coat. IV enjoys this way too much. Written for a partially clothed kink prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry except actually not really. I just think IV would be a total shit in bed, okay? Maybe a little less so with Rio, but definitely still a shit.

When she re-entered the dressing room with a box of takeout she’d thought he might appreciate for lunch, Rio spied the cream-colored trenchcoat draped over a chair in the corner. IV had probably discarded it when the air conditioning in the building stopped working. At least, it _felt_ like it stopped working,  but with how brutal the summers in Heartland City tended to be, it was hard to tell. 

She glanced around. He must have left on a bathroom break or something. But surely, no one would show up in the two minutes it would take... Setting the styrofoam box down on the coffee table, she walked over to it and ran her hands over the smooth fabric, biting her bottom lip nervously.

After an internal pep talk and a series of last-minute looks cast toward the door, she grabbed the coat and shook it out to its full length. It was a two-piece garment, but easy enough to slide her arms into with a carefully hidden zipper on each piece; it figured their family would only be able to afford the best in tailoring, she thought with a roll of her eyes. Secured around her slender midsection, it wasn’t as big on her as she’d suspected... IV was awfully thin in the waist, too. She looked down at herself with her brows raised, and in fact, it looked pretty good on her,  tightness in the chest notwithstanding.

Plus, there was also the fact that it smelled like him. The same thing she’d smelled when he’d had his arm coiled tightly around her as he pulled her from the blaze, the only half-conscious thing she could register at the time other than heat and imminent death. But it didn’t smell like heat and imminent death; it smelled musky and subtle like he did, reminded her not of fire and brimstone but of his voice and his hands.

...Too bad the impression was usually ruined the second he opened his mouth. There was a full-length mirror on the wall that she decided to make good use of, looking at herself with a pleased smirk  and twisting a bit so she could see it from every angle.

“I’ll give you a taste of my _fanservice_ ,” and she winked at herself in the mirror, looking quite charming if she did say so herself.

“Will you, now?” said the _actual_ voice from the door. Rio turned around, her face beginning to burn.

“Learn to knock!” she screeched, holding her hands out as if it would produce a magical explanation for this. Or maybe the ground could just swallow her up right now, that would be an equally effective solution–

“On my own dressing room door? Why _ever_ would I do that?” IV’s gaze seemed to be roaming around her, and he licked his lips. “Especially,” he added as Rio’s brow twitched in humiliation, “when I get access to such a great show.”

“I,” she pronounced slowly so as not to trip over her words, “I brought you food.”

As he made his way over to her, he said, “Yes, you did,” and then his body was pressed flush against hers, making her far too keenly aware of the height difference between them.

She said nothing, though – could literally say nothing, because his lips were on hers in the next instant, then all over her neck. Rio tilted her head, starting to forget about her embarrassment. His hands smoothed over her sides, gauging the slight inconsistencies in fit around her waist, but then grabbed her hips and pushed them forward with such strength that she could feel quite sharply the bulge in his slacks.

“You’re terrible,” she rasped without heat. By that point, he’d moved on to palming her ass through the short skirt she still had on underneath, but then stopped by using the same powerful motion to put distance between them – just as she’d wanted to start grinding against him, too.

He ignored her half-baked protest and said in a breathy whisper against her ear, “Turn around.”

She obeyed after a hesitation, unable to say no when asked like that, even when she considered the smarmy and altogether too self-satisfied grin on his face. IV wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and yanked the zipper on her skirt down, causing it to fall to her ankles.

Rio could see herself flushed in the mirror, her mouth hanging open and her pupils blown wide. It was disgusting of her, she thought as his thumbs went for her panties, but she heard IV’s breath hitch next to her ear as he rubbed himself against his own trenchcoat from behind and thought maybe since she wasn’t the only disgusting one here, it wasn’t so bad.

Now, though, she was beginning to see why he’d taken it off in the first place. Finding herself getting uncomfortably warm with this new development, she moved to shrug the coat off, but the shady glare IV shot her and the way his fingers dug defiantly into her hipbones made her change her mind.

“No. Keep it on.”

She left a lengthy pause before remarking, “Self-absorbed jerk.” Whether it was the idea of doing her while having such juicy blackmail material on her, or the idea of doing her while she was wearing  _his coat_ , either way made him seem unnecessarily... appealing.

IV placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her to bend over. She gripped at the steel chair in front of her and glanced back at him; he was fumbling one-handedly into one drawer of his dresser for what she recognized as a condom and lube.

“ _Why_ do you have–”

She was interrupted by the way he hiked the coat up to expose her rear and then gave it a firm slap, making her yelp.

“You’d really rather I didn’t use it?”

“...Fine. I won’t ask.”

“Better.” But then he crouched down onto his knees, and before she could brace herself for what was coming, his tongue darted out to twirl into her slit, eliciting a sound from her he must have found delightful from the way he laughed.

Rio watched his movements from the mirror, the trenchcoat acting like a privacy curtain so that she could only sense what he was doing second-hand. She couldn’t see it, but she could hear the unzipping of his pants and unfastening of his belt, even as he kept one hand on her to keep her supported and sufficiently spread apart.  A glance at herself told her her knuckles were white with effort against the chair, and a bead of sweat was crawling down her forehead; she was a mess, for her part.

Something else brushed against her, and it wasn’t until it pushed inside of her that she realized it was his finger. IV wasted no time inserting it to the knuckle and crooking it, causing her to make a soft noise of impatience.

“I’m not begging you,” she gritted firmly. As if in response to this, he inserted another finger and curled it tightly. “I’m– _not,_ ” and he just chuckled, loud enough to be deliberate.

“The more annoyed you get,” he declared grandly, wiggling his fingers one last time before rising to his feet, “the more you end up wanting it anyway.”

“I–” Well, that was true, but there wasn’t a very good way to deny that without sounding like she wanted him to stop. It was the opposite. “Do you _ever_ stop talking?”

“Please. You fucking _love_ my voice,” he pointed out. She could see him again as he returned to his full height, kicking his pants and underwear across the room. Her gaze landed on his cock, already equipped with the condom, but even from within it she could see that it was flushed and ready to go. She swallowed, out of witty responses.

“IV,” she groaned with irritation as his hands tucked under the coat to grip her hips tightly. It was only when her eyes wandered back to the mirror that she realized he was staring right back at her with the same look she’d caught herself with just a few moments ago.

He didn’t say anything, though, as the first press of him inside her made her head fall forward to rest on her arm, still propped against the chair. She had to bite on her sleeve ( _his_ sleeve) to muffle herself, letting out a long puff of air as the intrusion stopped at the hilt. IV leaned over Rio’s back, over his coat, and kissed at the back of her neck, and she knew he probably wanted to pound into her so hard that she’d be feeling him all week.

“Move it,” she demanded, flexing her core as a form of encouragement. He needed no more than that, a deep growl passing his lips as he started thrusting with a shaky, restrained rhythm. It didn’t last, though, because moments later he was fucking her in earnest, his balls creating the obscene sound of skin against skin every time they hit her ass.

One of his hands slid up her spine, up the back of his trenchcoat, reaching the back of her hair. He threaded his fingers into it, then tightened his grip. Rio panted. “Look at me when I’m fucking you, Rio,” he demanded deeply into her ear. Her gaze raised to the mirror again, searching for his, only dimly noting that her neck was now red and marked with the evidence of their activities.

“So fucking hot like this,” IV breathed roughly. “And all _mine_.” His tendency for theatrics didn’t stop even when the things he said became downright pornographic. She struggled to keep his gaze, all while he struggled to keep his fingers taut in her hair. “Do you know how hot you look in my coat? Couldn’t resist you when I walked in on you trying it on,” he said, emphasizing his words with sharp thrusts of his hips on every other syllable.

One particularly well-aimed thrust managed to slam right up against a spot that had Rio shuddering and crying out wordlessly. He gasped with the effort, but continued to strive for that exact angle afterward, keeping their gazes locked as the stream of words continued. “Gonna come so hard inside of you,” he grunted against her neck. “Come on, Rio. Come for me.”

IV’s words just transported her faster, and she wondered from somewhere outside herself how such ridiculous textbook porn lines could move her so quickly when posed in that voice. More than that, though, his fingers, still wet from before, had quietly moved down to  pad against her clit. She felt him write his name upside-down against it – how did he even have the dexterity or the wherewithal to do that? – and that was the end of it; Rio threw her head back and her voice caught on an incomplete breath, clamping down around him.

The combination of having her press like a vice around his cock and hearing in exhilarating detail the way her entire body convulsed in one compressed breath had IV’s orgasm tearing out of him shortly afterward, thrusting on a stuttering pace a few more times before biting down hard on the shoulder of his trenchcoat.

They both stood there for a while after that. Rio rested her head against the chair when IV remembered to loosen his grip on her hair.

“Off,” she said, and he pulled out of her with a hiss. Finally, she stood up straight and stretched her back, feeling her own fluids slowly dribbling down the inside of her thighs.

“You like it that much, huh?” IV asked with a gleeful smirk on his face, gesturing to the rumpled trenchcoat which hung from Rio’s shoulders, now with bite marks on the shoulder and sleeve to mark the experience.

“If I said yes, it would only serve to feed your overinflated ego,” she replied, finger-combing her hair in an effort to make herself look presentable again.

“I’d look good in anything,” he said with a quirk of his brows.

“ _Anything_ , huh?” The answer was foreboding when Rio shrugged the coat off, tossed it onto the seat of the chair, and turned to face him with a savage glint in her eyes. “I’ll remember that, come Halloween.”

Challenge accepted. IV’s grin only grew wider. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is that a sequel hook? If I feel like it, I suppose... ;)


End file.
